


[TSN/ME]Possession

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 糟糕物





	[TSN/ME]Possession

上

　　——叮。这是金属撞击发出的声音。  
　　头很痛，晕眩，像是宿醉的后遗症，但Mark对酒精十分克制，唯一一次为醉而醉的经历都发生在几年前。  
　　强忍着脑袋快要爆炸的感觉，Mark拼命睁开了沉重的眼皮。  
　　下一秒他发现了不对劲。  
　　手臂的酸痛和手腕处的冰冷让他几乎立刻就反应过来发生了什么，但他需要冷静，即使现在他被拷在一张坐标不明的床上。  
　　他的双手被举过头顶，手铐把它们和床栏扣在了一起，之间的间隙允许Mark磨蹭着坐起来，于是他现在靠着床头，双手被反剪着锁在背后。  
　　Mark先看了看自己身上是否多了几个窟窿，因为偷取内脏这类新闻他听得不少。幸运的是他还完完整整地摆在那儿，卫衣牛仔裤一件没少，唯一丢失了的就是他的球鞋。  
　　他盯着自己没穿袜子的脚思索了片刻，随着大脑越来越清醒，Mark渐渐想起来之前发生了什么事。  
　　昨晚他的家里来了一位不速之客，让他在门口愣了好一会儿。但他无法抵抗Eduardo的微笑，特别是那种熟悉而美丽的，所以他让Eduardo进了门。  
　　Eduardo什么都没说，Mark也什么都没问，他们只是坐到了客厅的落地窗边，靠着窗帘，有一口没一口的喝着啤酒。  
　　之后Mark有些醉了，他看着Eduardo在慢慢向他爬过来，温暖的手抚上了他的后颈，笑得更加明媚，他控制不住地合上了眼睛。  
　　——Eduardo绑架了他。  
　　这个事实让他脊柱一阵发凉，他疯狂地在心里想着脱身的对策，表面上却又依然保持着波澜不惊。

　　不远处的阳台吸引了Mark的注意力。  
　　挺拔的，修长的，瘦削的，光裸的，Eduardo的背影。  
　　Eduardo把手撑在栏杆上，像是完全被楼下的风景所吸引，根本没有回过头来的意思。  
　　Mark原本心跳得飞快，但看着远远的Eduardo让他安心了下来。即使Eduardo是绑架他的嫌疑人，但或许Mark打心里就不相信Eduardo会伤害他。  
　　像是回过神了一般，Eduardo终于转身。  
　　Mark看到他一瞬间表情的变化，由迷茫到笃定。

　　“Mark——”Eduardo揉着头发慢吞吞地走进房间，像是一只骄傲的豹子在朝自己的猎物靠近。  
　　——这是个糟糕的比喻。Mark抿唇。  
　　“Mark——”Eduardo又开始软软地叫他，用撒娇的语气，脸上带着温柔的笑，和哈佛校园里的那个巴西裔男孩子一模一样。  
　　——可是哈佛时期的Eduardo是不会不穿衣服。Mark回想起当初两人第一次赤裸相见时对方的羞怯与敏感。  
　　“Eduardo。”Mark平静地与他对视，知晓敌人身份时他竟然放松了警戒。  
　　等到Eduardo终于走到困住Mark的床前，他停了下来。  
　　Mark眼前的是一副年轻而漂亮的身体，配上Eduardo出众的脸，估计Eduardo也很适应新加坡湿润的气候，他的气色看起来比两年前好太多。有那么一刹那，Mark甚至忘了Eduardo正在犯罪。  
　　Eduardo在对他犯罪。

　　Eduardo俯下了身子，先是把手臂撑在床沿，然后手脚并用地爬上了床。  
　　爬到一半时他停了下来，把腿打开放在Mark两边，坐到了Mark膝盖上。  
　　“Mark，你想不想我？”Eduardo平静地坐着，两手交叉放在身下，虚挡着自己的阴茎，但Mark刚才看过，Eduardo没有勃起，他的阴茎就像它的主人一样温顺。  
　　“你想听什么？”这是个问句，但经Mark的嘴说出后就失去了疑问色彩。  
　　“我想听什么Mark你应该知道才对。”Eduardo还是乖巧地看着他，甚至带着些许腼腆，就像突然被老师点名回答问题的中等生。  
　　Mark不说话了，他知道Eduardo想听什么，但他说不出口。这样的Eduardo让他觉得陌生，理智也告诉他眼前这个人浑身都散发着危险。  
　　Eduardo等了一会儿没等到答案，于是皱起了眉头，“Mark我可想你了，你就一点都不想我？”  
　　下一秒的Eduardo开始把手伸向Mark的皮带，三下五除二就把Mark的裤子解开了。  
　　“Eduardo！”Mark忍无可忍，手被束缚着，腿也被Eduardo压着，完全没办法反抗。  
　　“嗯哼？”Eduardo只是专心地把手伸进Mark的内裤里，不理会Mark的反应。  
　　——天，他抗拒不了这个。Mark感受着Eduardo微凉手指在他阴茎上的动作，缠绕，抚慰，若有若无地挑弄。  
　　他永远无法在Eduardo面前取得对自己阴茎的完全控制权。  
　　“硬了。”Eduardo把玩了一会儿之后，用他软糯的口音对Mark说到，“你也想我，看，身体是说不了谎的。”  
　　然后Eduardo把它从Mark内裤里掏了出来，半硬的阴茎失去了衣物的禁锢更加肆意地在Eduardo手掌里胀大着。  
　　Eduardo俯下了头，Mark看着他弓起的背一下子没反应过来，下一秒温暖湿润的感觉告诉了他Eduardo在做什么。  
　　“Eduardo……你……停下！”Mark大力咬着自己的下唇想逃离这强烈的快感，他在情欲里逐渐变得愤怒，“你疯了吗？！”  
　　Eduardo愣了一下，呆呆地含着Mark的阴茎，一时忘了动作。  
　　Mark简直要被折磨得发狂，他只能狠狠地盯着埋在他裤裆里的Eduardo。  
　　以及他鲜红的嘴。自己的阴茎把他的嘴撑得大大的，嘴角和下巴上沾满了唾液，当然，还有Mark阴茎的前液。  
　　Eduardo开始垂着眼睛，但可能感觉到Mark在看自己，于是他也微微抬起了眼皮，和Mark对视。  
　　他的眼睛还是那样该死的清澈，就算嘴里还插着一根阴茎，Eduardo的样子依旧无辜得可怕。  
　　在Mark的注视下，Eduardo开始一下一下地吮吸起来。他让Mark的阴茎滑出自己的嘴，只留下头部和自己的唇亲密接触着，然后用软嫩的舌头一遍遍地划过冠状沟，再用牙齿轻轻地啃咬着，越来越多的液体从Mark的阴茎流出，它们把Eduardo的嘴唇染得晶亮。  
　　Mark现在除了努力维持着大脑的最后一丝清醒以外什么都做不了，过于的刺激让他不住地喘息。  
　　可能对Mark的反应不是很满意，Eduardo开始伸出舌尖顺着柱体舔上去，然后含住一边的睾丸开始吮吸，在听到Mark喉咙发出的声音后开始换向另一边。  
　　Mark被这样的Eduardo打败了，毫无疑问。  
　　他看着Eduardo让自己的阴茎从他脸上滑下，额头，鼻梁，人中，嘴唇，下巴……脸上沾满了自己的体液，Eduardo的微笑让这一切变得甜蜜又淫靡。  
　　就在Mark快要忍不住射出来的前一刻，Eduardo离开了他。  
　　Eduardo坐起来，双腿分开跪在Mark身体两侧，不再压住他，但Mark不需要这个。  
　　他需要Eduardo的嘴。

　　Eduardo的阴茎依然没有反应，乖乖地贴在他的身前。  
　　然后Eduardo用一只手握住了自己，他咬着唇，目光没离开过Mark，开始在Mark面前自亵。  
　　Mark无法把视线从Eduardo的手上移开，他看着Eduardo白皙修长的手指懒洋洋地抚弄自己，漫不经心地揉捏着那个漂亮的小家伙，他觉得自己快投降了。  
　　Eduardo的阴茎终于颤巍巍地硬了起来，Mark看着Eduardo手上的动作渐渐变得急切，不断地摩擦阴茎头的底部，透明黏稠的液体从开阖的铃口吐出，滴得Eduardo满手都是。  
　　“嗯……嗯……啊……好棒。”Eduardo轻轻地呻吟着，场面逐渐变得失去控制，“想……想要。”  
　　“要什么？”Mark不知道为什么会接Eduardo的话，他听见自己的声音已经低沉喑哑地不成样子了。  
　　Eduardo前后摆弄着自己的腰部，身体柔软得惊人，一下一下地往自己的手上挺动，“要……要被……”  
　　他突然闭上眼睛，高高扬起脖颈，像是在挣扎着什么，“想要……，要……被填满。”  
　　Eduardo放开了自己的阴茎，睁开眼，Mark发现里面有泪。  
　　“我需要……被插入。”Eduardo笃定地说，然后他开始把两根手指含进嘴里，让它们在嘴里搅动着分泌唾液。  
　　Mark看着Eduardo在他腿间坐下，身体微微往后仰，两条腿大张开，露出光裸的下体。  
　　一只手撑在背后的床上，另一只被润湿的手开始顺着胸膛往下划。  
　　乳头，肋骨，肚脐，阴茎，会阴，最后那两根手指停留到了后穴处。  
　　——Mark听到自己心脏狂跳的声音。眼前的Eduardo完全就是一个放肆的妖精，在使劲浑身解数诱惑着Mark。  
　　但Mark早在一开始就已沦陷。

　　Eduardo抚摸着穴口的褶皱，唾液让四周柔软了下来，然后他试着把一个指节送进去。  
　　“嗯……”Eduardo哼了几声，Mark看见他敏感地缩起了肩膀。  
　　被软化了的穴口轻松吞进了Eduardo的一根手指，但这对Eduardo来说似乎还不够，Mark看着逐渐变得艳红的肉穴，它贪心地吞咽着Eduardo的指头，一缩一缩地翕动着，讨好着。Eduardo发出轻轻的鼻音，手指一推到底，没入穴内，然后开始快速地搅动起来。  
　　插进——抽出——  
　　插进——抽出——  
　　“啊……嗯，嗯，啊——”Eduardo拔高了呻吟，声音里带上了说不出来的魅惑感。Mark看着他变换了一下手指的位置开始一个劲地朝一个方向捅去，他的臀部几近悬空，白皙的足背弓起，另一只手勉强撑住后倒的身体，腰部已经差不多和床板平行。  
　　Mark知道这是Eduardo操到了自己的前列腺，完全被快感支配的Eduardo他见过不下十次，可那时候他屁股里含着的是Mark的阴茎。  
　　Mark现在很想抓住Eduardo的手腕，把他的手指从他的屁股里抽出去，再把自己塞进去。  
　　完全勃起的阴茎随着Eduardo的动作晃动，黏稠的前液滴到平坦的小腹上，Eduardo每操一次自己，铃口就吐一点出来，粘液堪堪挂在鲜红的阴茎头部，似落非落，显得无比色情。  
　　“嗯……哈，还……还要……”Eduardo眼神涣散，像是在呢喃自语。  
　　Mark看着他把腿分得更开了一点，可以看到胯骨尖锐地突起，又抬高了他的腰，Mark能更清楚地看到Eduardo身下的美景。  
　　两根手指“噗嗤”一声，整根插入，后穴的刺激让Eduardo僵住了一会儿，转过头死死的咬住下唇，睫毛沾着眼泪扑闪扑闪的，脸上蒸腾起粉色的红晕。  
　　留了点时间适应，过后Eduardo便用上比之前还要重的力道狠狠地捅着自己，像是用情欲在自己周围画了个圈，使劲全身力气来享受这一份快感。身下发出的水声滋滋作响，穴口颜色已经变得艳红，Eduardo偶尔会用两指分开自己，Mark能清楚地看见里面的媚肉。  
　　“啊，啊，快……嗯，嗯！”Eduardo仰起修长的脖颈，脑袋高高地往后压，Mark只能看见他凸起的喉结和挺直的鼻梁。  
　　先是一点乳白的精液缓缓地从阴茎头缝隙中吐出，Eduardo两指无意识地继续着大力的抽送，然后精液才开始一股一股地喷射出来，洒在Eduardo的腹部和胸前。

　　完成射精的Eduardo像是被抽掉所有力气，一下子就倒在了床上，发出沉沉的喘息声，手指还插在身后，尚在高潮余韵中的后穴还合不拢，依然抽动着吞吐那两根手指。  
　　Mark着魔似的盯着那个红艳的通道，阴茎硬得不能再硬。他希望Eduardo能让他插进去，插进这具美妙的身体，感受紧致的穴肉包裹着自己，柔韧火热的肉壁摩擦着自己，自己把Eduardo插得流水，不用碰他前面他就能被操到尖叫着射精，完全用后面达到高潮，然后哭喊着叫自己停下来，慢一点，可自己不会听他的，Mark还要继续操他，让他翻着眼睛绞紧自己，阴茎只能吐出一点点透明的液体，就这样，不射精地高潮。

　　休息够了的Eduardo让自己慢慢地坐起来，他看着Mark怒胀的下体，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
　　——之前他才把它们咬得死死的，不会痛吗。Mark分着心想。  
　　“Mark——”Eduardo重新打开双腿，跨坐到Mark身上，不过这次他坐的很前面，他的肚子紧紧地贴住Mark的阴茎，“你——想要吗？”  
　　Mark没说话，只是压住自己强烈的喘息。  
　　“为什么不要？你不喜欢我吗？”Eduardo把双臂挂上Mark的脖子，两人之间的距离陡然拉近，“你不是很喜欢我吗？你以前跟我说过的。”  
　　“不过那次我喝醉了，我也不知道是不是听错了。”Eduardo难过地低下头，声音里带着沮丧的味道。  
　　Mark努力绷紧后背——他只是在博取同情，你不能心疼，他现在是绑架犯。  
　　但Mark知道，在看到Eduardo低下头的那一刻，他就溃不成军。  
　　对他的Wardo，他一直是没有办法。

　　Eduardo开始亲吻他，额头，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇……舌头伸进去，柔柔地缠住Mark的，如同儿时青梅竹马之间的吻，纯洁，点到即止。  
　　然后他开始把伸手握住Mark的阴茎，这感觉实在是太好，所以Mark没能忍住，轻哼出声。  
　　Eduardo的手掌还沾着自己之前射的精液，握住Mark的感觉有种黏黏腻腻的快感，Mark觉得自己下一秒就会射在Eduardo手心里。  
　　——但这不够。他想插入Eduardo，占有，得到，独霸。  
　　像是洞悉了一切，Eduardo停下懒洋洋的手上动作，他轻轻捏了一下Mark的阴茎头，这让Mark差点把持不住射出来。  
　　Mark看着Eduardo抬起屁股，腿根分开，股缝对着Mark的阴茎，让它从Eduardo的会阴顺着往下滑动。  
　　残留在股缝间的体液让一切变得湿滑，Mark的阴茎很轻易地就闯入了Eduardo的后穴，头部卡在其间，Mark控制不住地发出闷哼。  
　　Eduardo做得慢悠悠的，已经经历过高潮的身体暂时还没有太强烈的需要，他的阴茎乖乖地垂着，然后摆动着身体，让后穴一下一下地吞吐着Mark的阴茎头，就是不肯痛快地让他插进去。  
　　“Eduardo！”Mark终于再次叫出他的名字，已经快控制不住自己的不满与愤怒，浅尝辄止的快感根本不够，偏偏Eduardo的肉穴又是那么湿热。  
　　“噗——”看着Mark气急败坏的样子，Eduardo眉梢上都带着喜悦，堪堪笑出声。  
　　他摆弄着自己的屁股，对准位置，终于狠狠地让Mark冲进去。  
　　“啊——”Eduardo发出惊呼，不在状态的时候做这种事确实没有多大快感。  
　　相反，Mark则是像得到解脱一般，开始慢慢挺弄，小幅度地操着他的Wardo。  
　　“唔……哼……”Eduardo忍住后穴传来不舒服的排斥感，开始配合Mark的操干。Mark在他肚子里横冲直撞，小腹酸胀无比。  
　　“啊……啊……慢点……疼！”Eduardo把脑袋埋在Mark颈窝，承受着Mark一次比一次凶狠的顶撞。  
　　Mark如愿地在Eduardo的惊呼中达到高潮，精液射在Eduardo身体里，让两人连接处变得泥泞。

　　Eduardo在Mark身边沉沉睡去，Mark的手腕还拷着手铐。  
　　他抿了抿唇，把自己挪向了Eduardo。  
　　闭上眼睛前，他想——  
　　Let me sleep on it.（把问题留到第二天解决）

　　Fin


End file.
